A Little Kiss
by Pretty-Unpretty
Summary: "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I say before grinning. "I thought you hated me." She pulled a face and leaned back in her chair, "I don't hate you. I'm just not necessarily excited about your existence." one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize because it belongs to JK Rowling!

* * *

**A Little Kiss**

* * *

Weddings. I've never really liked them to be honest. Sure, I get to drink (before my Mum catches me) and I get to talk to people I don't see often (mostly the press, they should just leave), but besides that, they're just tedious.

There were always too many people and so many voices. Sometimes I found it hard to keep up my cherry exterior before just sinking to the ground and dying. As much as I love hanging out with people and talking, sometimes I needed to be alone. With weddings, it's never like that for weeks because it's takes weeks for preparations and rehearsals and then during ht actual thing there's no time to rest.

All summer and all through the first few months of school has been a mess and I've done nothing, but prepare for Victoire and Teddy's wedding. They've dragged me off to clothing shops, cake tasting, and plate displays- I don't even know. There were so many places; I swear I haven't had time to properly sleep since November.

Now that it was the real thing, all I wanted to do was to drop dead.

"Al, try to look like you're having fun," Louis laughed as he handed me a cup of fire whiskey.

"Can't, too busy dying."

"You're acting like you're in hell," Rose sighed as she straightened her dress.

"I am."

"You just have to rain on everything, don't you, Potter?" Louis sighed.

I managed to shrug tiredly in response.

Before I could say something, Louis started waving like a madman and I finally knew why. Little miss Amelia Pond has finally arrived at the canopy entrance Victoire had designed. She looked like a princess about to walk down the aisles without a big fancy dress.

Yes, she's pretty and yes, I like her.

Sadly, she's not that willing to return my feelings.

I guess me joining the mad waving with Louis was not going to get her to come our way. She stifled a smile and went the other way. Even I couldn't help myself from laughing as I plopped down in a chair and decided to drink.

Rose had run away by then, not wanting to be related to us.

I really don't understand why either since Louis and I are two good looking guys that— that... uh, I'll get back to you on that.

* * *

"Do you ever think that the only reason she doesn't like you is because you stare at her all the time?" James suggested.

The two of us (Louis had went off with Alice and Fred decided to chat up our second cousins) were sitting at one of the tables, too tired to dance. No, wait, that was only me, James was here to keep me company. Our conversation was about quidditch (ugh, quidditch) and some homework (eww, NEWTs), but had eventually drifted to girls.

He just had to bring up (my) Amelia Pond.

"I merely was staring at the chocolate fountain," I corrected him, taking my eyes away from the luscious fountain of chocolate and the ever so pretty Amelia. "Amelia just happened to be standing next to it."

"She's coming this way—"

"And why are you so worried?"

"Because you embarrass yourself in front of every girl you meet," James sighed. "Especially her."

That is not true.

"I don't embarrass myself!"

"Every time a girl who's remotely interested in you starts talking to you, you shoot her down by telling her all about how lovely Amy is!"

James and my many other cousins always ruin Amelia's pretty name by calling her Amy is Lia, which is not good since Amelia is such a pretty name. Amelia Pond, Amelia Pond, Amelia Pond— hmm, I wonder what her middle name is...

"She's my girlfriend—" I protest silently adding: maybe, one day, if she ever agrees to go on a date with me.

"In your dreams."

James got up and left as Amelia dropped into the chair next to me. She looked very tired. I wondered if she was stressed about something, but she's going to be taking the OWLs this year, so I bet she was.

The last time I've seen her was at least a year ago since she doesn't come over to the UK often since she lives in France. She's Victoire's friend's younger sister and has decided to tag along since she was younger to the UK and we met.

No, it's not creepy that the moment that I met her, I knew she would be mine. It's like love at first sight- one sided, but she'll come around. I swear to you she will, one day. Until then, I'm sixteen and she's fifteen, we have the rest of our lives to go on a date and get married.

Okay, maybe it is sort of creepy, but I'll say that it started off as a normal little crush. There was no stalking, no flirting, and no nothing- just a crush. I was thirteen; of course I didn't know how to go about it. James said to go for it until he realized it was Amelia Pond that I was talking about, not the Amelia at Hogwarts.

That was pretty awkward as James then told me to get over it since it was never going to happen.

He wasn't a very nice person— wait, he's never a nice person.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine," I say before grinning. "I thought you hated me."

She pulled a face and leaned back in her chair, "I don't hate you. I'm just not necessarily excited about your existence."

"Oh, come on, I'm amazing," I say, leaning back myself and taking a sip of my drink.

Amelia studied me for a second. Her browns eyes wide and shining with an emotion I couldn't really read. Suddenly, she glanced down at her hands, a blush coming to her cheeks. Ah, her hair clashed with her blush, making her even cuter if that was possible.

Wait no; it isn't since no one is as cute as I am. Amelia comes in a close second to me- wait, no, Louis was pretty adorable. She's like the third cutest person at this wedding.

"So, I feel like you want to ask me something," I say. "And you know you can ask me anything."

"No, I can't, you always end up answering my questions with: you're beautiful or ah, little Amelia Pond," she shook her head. "Or something random like seven or it's okay, she's in a better place now- you just spout shit like there's no tomorrow."

I cringed and grinned sheepishly. She was right. I use to answer her all the time with a compliment and she would have to restrain herself from strangling me. Louis and I got a good laugh out of that later on, but I guess it's sort of embarrassing now.

Amelia was pretty cute when she was younger. She always wore her red hair in little curls that would then be put into pigtails. That was when she was really young, but when she was around ten through thirteen, she would just leave it down in curls since her hair was a natural mess of curls.

I don't know how she managed to keep that mess as neat and tidy as she does.

She was still the cutest little thing that anybody has ever seen, but I was obviously cuter.

"Can you stop staring?" Amelia asked. "Or are your eyelids glued open?"

I laughed, "Sorry, you're just breathtaking." Compared to the more gorgeous me, but let's not get into that.

She growled, "Stop, I really have a genuine question for you."

"Shoot."

"Don't lie; you don't like this—" she gestured around. "— This party, or get together, I know, I can tell."

"And...?"

"You act so calm and so sweet and funny—" ha, she thinks I'm sweet! "— But how do you do to without losing your mind?"

Little Amelia Pond was asking me for advice on social interaction! Me! Albus Potter! I was the only Potter kid (according to Rose) that can't carry a normal conversation with anyone to save my own life or get a date because I was so cripplingly awkward! I mean, not in the way that I was awkward, but I made the other person feel absolutely uncomfortable.

It's actually very amusing to see the other person squirm with discomfort.

"I feel you're going to say something stupid—"

"I don't say stupid things!" I protested.

"Oh right, what you say isn't stupid, it's you," Amelia comments.

"Amelia!"

"Al!"

"You're mean."

"And you're not answering me."

"Sorry, but I don't really have an answer..." I say, grinning at her sheepishly. "I guess, I don't really do anything. I don't like big crowds or loud parties, it's just... I can't stay in my room all day and keep to myself all the time. I have to face it and I think that simply smiling would even get you somewhere better than just frowning- and if you really don't want to talk to anybody, say something that you know will drive the other person away."

"Like everything you say?" Amelia asked, an innocently teasing look on her face.

I nodded, "Yeah exactly— wait, what?"

She laughs and I smile. Ah, this is the first time I've made her laugh in a while.

"But seriously, who has a wedding during New Years Eve?" Amelia groaned. "I mean, I understand normal weddings during the summer or the autumn or something, but having a wedding during New Years Eve?"

"What do you have against this time of year?"

"It's the busiest time of year! I'm surprised that people even came!"

"We're the Wotter family, of course people came," I laughed. "You seriously just have something against this time of the year, or us- I would understand that because people sometimes get uncomfortable with the fame. Now that I think about it, if you wanted to spend New Years alone, why did you come to our party? I mean, you live all the way in France, but you still hopped on a plane and came to the wedding."

Little Amelia looked down at the table, a blush creeping to her face, but honestly thought it was a fair question. She came even though she didn't like parties. I mean, sure her sister was here and she always tagged along, but she was fifteen, she could stay at home.

"Coming here is a tradition," she said, still blushing. "And my parents with to Romania for their first anniversary and they forced me to go with Kaelin."

It's an excuse, I can tell, she's making an excuse.

"Well, thanks, Al," she says lightly, hastily trying to change the subject or leave - most likely the latter - as she checked her imaginary watch on her wrist. "I think I better get going."

"Yes, yes, if you have too," I shrugged. "I mean, I don't want to be keeping you from- where are you going?"

"Across the room so I won't have to talk to you anymore," she answered.

"That's not nice."

"When am I?"

"Right, never, but can I ask a favor of you?"

She cocked and eyebrow at me as if to tell me to go on.

We had both stood up by then, both staring at each other weirdly. I didn't feel to weird, I mean, I normally ended up staring at the other person like they were alien to me, but I'm pretty sure Amelia was freaked out.

She shouldn't be since she's spent almost every summer here and I've made plenty of people uncomfortable and feel weird. It's perfectly normal and besides, I'm pretty good at it since I'm socially awkward myself.

"Since I sort of did you a favor and help you get over your problem with being social—"

"What— I don't have a problem with being social!"

"Yes, you do because you ended up asking another socially disabled human being to help you," I say laughing. "But okay, on to the favor, can I have a kiss on the cheek?"

Don't judge me, I have a plan.

"What kind of favor is that?" Amelia asked. "I mean, of all the things you ask, you ask for a kiss on the cheek?"

"Well, I would want a normal kiss, but I doubt you'll oblige and I don't want to scare away with my terrible kissing skills."

She laughed again. I checked my watch and looked around, it would almost be time to start counting down and then wish Teddy and Victoire a lovely marriage before their honeymoon. Oh wait, they're already counting down.

"Okay, so will you?"

"I mean, it's a kiss on the cheek," she shrugged. "I don't really care, I guess I can."

"Lovely!" I grin almost evilly.

She leans up to kiss my cheek and I turn my head.

Her lips were on mine for just a second before she jumped back. She was blushing furiously and I laughed and I laughed and I laughed.

I know what you're thinking— no, actually I don't know what you're thinking, but I think that you're thinking that I'm an idiot. I mean, the girl I'm in terribly great like with was just tricked into kissing me. Now she was blushing furiously in front of me and all I could so was laugh.

I'm such an ass.

"Al!" Amelia exclaimed, punching me in the shoulder. "What the hell?"

By then everyone around us shouted one before screaming and yelling and just going absolutely crazy. I think I see Victoire and Teddy snogging — ooh, eww, no — and oh my Merlin, is that Lily? Was that really my little sister, Lily? Nope, no! Eww, no, my mind and eyes scarred for life- damn.

I pull little pouting Amelia into a hug.

"Asshat," she muttered, but even I could see the smile coming onto her face.

"Aww, lighten up, it was barely a kiss," I laughed. "Besides, don't you think that's a lovely way to start a new year, Amelia Pond?"

And let me tell you, it was a spiffing year.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little one-shot for you all since it's the last day of 2013! I've also been having some writers block so... I hope this will do until I get back on my feet and running again.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYBODY READING! SEE YOU IN THE NEW YEAR :]**

**~Pretty-Unpretty**


End file.
